1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal in which a plurality of user identity modules are mounted and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
When conventional mobile terminals in which a plurality of user identity modules corresponding to different phone numbers are mounted simultaneously receives calls to phone numbers corresponding to each user identity module, the conventional mobile terminals do not provide a function and a user interface that can efficiently control the simultaneously received calls.